


Same Time Next Year

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: DH-Spoilers There were other stolen moments but these were the ones that were special.





	Same Time Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [ Based loosely on the movie by the same title. ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0078199/plotsummary) Thanks to [](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/profile)[**madam_minnie**](http://madam-minnie.livejournal.com/) for the beta.  
Written for: [ The Slashy Epilogue Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/756114.html) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/)**harry_and_ron**   


* * *

Harry's late this year—it's the first year he's been late in… I don't know how long. I know James has been giving him fits and, of course, with Harry taking Teddy away as a reward for making it through Hogwarts, I should have expected it.

This may be the hottest summer on record here in England and despite the cooling charms I've done on the cabin it's still hotter than that damn fire Crabbe started.

Hermione sent along several dinners with me this time and I was surprised. She usually gets quite tetchy about this time every year. Of course, it's not every wife on earth that would allow her husband to run off and shag his best mate.

I guess I should explain—I mean why am I married to Hermione if I'm in love with Harry?

I loved both of them and refused to choose and eventually they both accepted it. I love them both completely and I know Harry is the same about Ginny. I mean otherwise, I would have had to kick his arse for stringing her along and cheating on her.

It all began directly after we met with Dumbledore's portrait. It really wasn't until we arrived back in our old dormitory that it hit me. **Harry died**. He went into that forest alone and died alone. I was angry and terrified—because that's when it hit me. I love Harry. I've always loved Harry and I told him so—we'd just been through a war and I professed my love to him.

One thing led to another and we spent more than a bit of time exploring each other's bits.

I was honest with him and told him that I love Hermione too and he told me he loved Ginny.

So we did what any normal boy would do—we ignored it until we got back to the Burrow. Things just spiraled out of control and we wound up shagging in my bedroom. Mum thought it was the ghoul moaning, that's how brilliant it was!

The guilt ate away at me because of Hermione. I loved her and she was encouraging me to spend time with Harry. I was supposed to keep him from dwelling on the deaths of Tonks, Remus, and Fred. She didn't realize the way I distracted him was by taking his cock in my mouth and sucking his soul out through it.

She came to my room late one night, in a sheer nightgown, and things got a bit heated. I had to confess I couldn't go on looking into her eyes and not confessing.

To say she was angry is an understatement—her response made the canaries from sixth year look like little fluffy nifflers.

We talked it through and somehow I convinced her that I loved her.

Harry confessed to Ginny who hexed me so badly that I still have scars on my knees from it. I'm actually surprised she didn't blow my todger right off. She put an impotence hex on Harry that he still shudders over.

Gradually things evened out with us because, after all, it was Harry. Harry who hadn't known any love before he met us and needed us all to survive. I stood up for Harry when he married Ginny and he stood up for me when I married Hermione. We were all happy for each other.

Hermione and Ginny understand—they don't like it but they understand that Harry needs me as much as I need him. They understand that it would kill me to have to choose plus Harry and I are discreet.

So, each year we meet here in a cabin near the Shell Cottage. We play chess, we fly, and we shag. It's not so much romantic as it is two best mates hanging out and shagging. Not to say I don't tell him I love him. I tell him every day because he needs to hear that. He needs to hear that as much as I need to hear that he still needs me.

In these nineteen years we've been through a lot—struggles with children, career decisions, and marital upheaval. We've shared our fears of becoming fathers and there are things we just can't tell Hermione and Ginny. Hell, he's the only one who knows what came out of the locket before I destroyed it to this day.  
"Ron?"

I jump when I hear his voice and he laughs.

"Hi ya, Harry," I turn around and grin. "Wanna fuck?"

He rolls his eyes and moves closer to me, "You're cooking?"

"Actually Hermione made these for us," I wave my wand and silently summon him to me. He flies through the air and lands against me with a gasp.

"You're hard," he breathes and his lips part on a moan. "Ron!"

"I'm thirty-seven, randy, and quite frankly I've been remembering that first time we shagged."

He rolls his hips and I moan softly.

"Harry…can I put a warming charm on supper?" I growl and reach around to cup his arse. "I need—"

"I suppose we can eat later—you know to keep our energy up."

I swiftly undo his trousers and slide my hand inside to cup him through his pants. I slowly stroke his cock until he's completely hard and nod once before claiming his lips. I savor the taste of tea on his tongue as I plunder his mouth. He's driving me wild and what makes it even sexier is he doesn't realize it.

"Fuck, Ron," Harry pants as we part for air. "You make me feel like a randy eighteen-year-old again."

"Good," I murmur and back him up slowly until we hit the kitchen table. "On the table."

His eyes widen slightly and he shakes his head, "Not steady enough."

I shake my head slowly, "Lost your nerve?"

"I'm just being practical."

I drop to my knees in from of him and lift his t-shirt to press a kiss to his stomach. I circle his belly button with the tip of my tongue before trailing wet kisses down to the hair that peeks out of his open trousers. His hands thread through my hair and he whimpers when I mouth him through his pants.

"Do you have any idea," I rub my cheek against him and slowly slide his trousers down, "what you still do to me?"

"Show me," Harry moans and lifts his legs one by one to step out of his trousers. "Show me, Ron."

My hands are shaking as I free him from his pants and lick the underside of his shaft. His salty taste makes me tremble and when I take him in my mouth his hips jerk forward. His moans echo in the kitchen as I slowly side my mouth up and down his length. My tongue flutters along his cock as my lips tighten over his tight flesh.

I moan around him as his nails rake my scalp and when I look up he's biting his lip and I follow a bead of sweat as it makes its way down his neck. I release his cock with a loud slurp and he whimpers.

"Ron…"

"Turn around," I slide my hand over his length, loving the way it seems to glisten with wetness from my mouth, and his legs shake when I cup his balls in my hand.

He complies and I hear his hands slam down on the table. I stand and swiftly divest myself of my trousers. My cock is heavy and hard as I press my body against his. I dip my head and suck the smooth skin of his shoulder. I nip the tight muscle there and he moans when my cock slides up and down his cleft.

"Do you remember," he whispers and his head falls back against my shoulder as I feast on his neck. "Do you remember the first time…that time in the dorm?"

"Yeah…brilliant…cocks…sliding together…on your bed at Hogwarts…"

"I think about that," Harry whimpers as I lap at the sweat shining on his neck. "Sometimes…in the shower…and I wank."

I growl and claim his lips in a hard kiss. My tongue slides against his, my fingers slide over his nipples, and I twist them slightly as I suck on the tip of his tongue.

I can feel his body trembling and I capture each of his moans with my mouth. I break our kiss to drop to my knees again. I slowly stroke my cock as I nibble and kiss each of his cheeks and when he pushes back against me I release my cock and part his cheeks. My tongue slides along his crack, the tip ghosting over his pucker, and when he slams his hands down on the table I dip my tongue inside him. I slowly work my tongue inside him, darting in and out of his tight hole with the tip. It isn't long before he's thrusting his hips to meet my mouth and with a loud moan of my own. I work a finger inside him to join my tongue. I stretch him, loosening his tight muscles, and when I slide a second finger in and suck his balls into my mouth I feel his legs shake against my chest.

"Now, Ron," Harry pants as I reach around to stroke his cock. "Fuck me."

I slide my fingers out of his arse and fumble for my trousers. I grab a bit of the warming lube I bought and slather my shaft and his pucker with it. He's rocking into my hand, driving his cock through my fist, and his whimpers are sending shivers down my spine.

"I reckon now would be good," I position my cock at his hole and slowly press forward. "Bloody hell you're tight." I whimper as I push past his tight ring of muscles.

He pushes back against me, driving my cock inside him completely, and I rest my head on his shoulder and try to regain a bit of control.

"It's okay, Ron," he wiggles his hips trying to get me to move. "It's okay to lose control."

With a hoarse cry I begin to move. My mouth moves over his shoulder as I drive my cock in and out of his arse. He's so tight and his cock is so hard against my palm that I'm overwhelmed with sensation. The sound of the table rocking on its legs with each of my thrusts causes a haze of red to color my vision and lust slams through me. I pound into him, driving my cock deep inside him, as my hand twists and slides up and down his shaft.

"So good…bugger…so good…Ron…harder…"

Sweat slides between his back and my chest and I can't help but feast on his neck, marking him with my teeth, and I feel his cock swelling in my hand.

"Close…Harry…wanted to last…too good…"

"Please…need you…" Harry pants, rocking back and forth between my cock and hand. "Need to come."

My hips snap forward and back, our bodies slap together, clinging where sweat has beaded, and when I reach up to twist his nipple with my free hand, his cock pulses. Harry's cry of completion brings my orgasm rushing over me. He's coming into my hand and he tightens around my shaft. My eyes roll back in my head as heat overwhelms me, it spirals up and out of my stomach, fire fills my veins, and with a hoarse shout of my own, I follow Harry over the edge. I jerk my hips several times as I come, spilling deep inside his arse, and my head drops to his shoulder as my cock softens inside him.

We're both trembling as I slide my cock out of him and I reach for my wand to do a cleansing spell before collapsing on the floor.

"Bloody hell," I mutter and run my hand over his leg as he sinks beside me. "That was…effing good."

"I think you've killed me," Harry sighs and rests his head on my shoulder. "Sorry I'm late. James tried to blow up the entire kitchen with his potions kit and I had to talk to him before Ginny got home."

"Rose decided to flush her doll down the toilet this morning," I yawn and rest my head against Harry's. "Hermione was going spare."

"You know what we need?" Harry threads his fingers through mine. "A nap and then I'll let you trounce me at chess."

"That sounds like a plan," I grin and kiss the top of his head. "Side-along us there Harry. I don't fancy splinching myself."

Harry chuckles and Apparates us to our bedroom. "Has Hermione taught you to drive yet? Especially since you know Rose and Albus will need to get on the train together. Albus is really nervous."

"Hermione bought Rose _Hogwarts, A History_." Harry groans and I laugh. "She was actually impressed to see our names in there."

We snuggle under the sheet and I pull him tightly against me. My body curls around his and I can feel his heart thumping under my hand.

"I'll have to warn Albus," Harry whispers sleepily.

"Love you, Mate," I whisper back and I feel his breathing even out.

My eyelids grow heavy and I'm soothed by the thumping of his heart under my hand.

It's been nineteen years since I realized I loved two people.

It's been nineteen years that I've been the luckiest man on Earth to be loved by both my best friends.

Best Mates, Best Lovers—I've got the best life.


End file.
